


Spring Air In DC

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-13
Updated: 2000-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ and Danny are drawn together.





	Spring Air In DC

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

"The Spring Air in  
DC"

  

These characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, and NBC.    
  No copyright infringment intended. 

  

\--  
hey there everyone! 

  

this is one of my first attempts at WW fanfic.  i'm hoping to expand more on  this story and along the line, i'll find more to write about in this story,  so this is incomplete. 

  

i've been an X-Files FF Veteran and 'The Nanny' ff veteran as well.  I hope  i've adapted to this new genre.  however you feel about this story, give me  feedback!  it helps me to excel in my crusade as a Fanfic writer as well as  a writer of various other works (poetry, short story).  there are somethings  that may seem borrowed from "one flu over the white house" but it is purely  coincidental.  and here we go!  oh, and someone help me with a title for  this thing!  i hate titling! -- 

  

  

CJ was hard at work in her office, as usual.  Long forgotten was the fresh,  warm air of Spring.  More important things were on her mind, and good reason  for that, too.  She had fifteen minutes before CJ had to meet with the  President about her briefing, five minutes after that, to the Press corps  largely concerning racial discrimination (brought on by outdated,  pessimistic, largely public activists).  'darn stupid thing to do. I'm just  glad the president leaves for the Bartlett family farm today and I wont have  to go.  There really couldn’t be anything that the staff could do after the  speech. a weekend to myself, that's what I get.' 

  

(A knock on the door.)  "Come in."  
"Hey." ‘Danny of course’ (Shuts door.) "Hey." "What's the president going to say about these activists?" "Wait your twenty minutes and you'll figure it out yourself." "Yeah yeah.  that's actually not why i came in here." "Oh really?" CJ shows a slight smile; she knows what is coming.  here we go. "Really.  I'm guessing you have the evening off since the president and  first lady are off to Camp David?" CJ moves around the desk to lean on the  front as Danny speaks. "MMMhmm.  Actually, I have the whole weekend off, on call, of course.  Why?" "Even better.  I was wondering if you'd like to spend part of that time with  me.  dinner and a movie, at least?"  ‘told you,’ CJ thinks. "My place, Seven thirty." "Let me guess, 'Spartacus'" "’Woman Of The Year." "Humph." "Oh, and Danny," "Yeah, CJ?" (CJ crosses and starts at Danny, they end in a mutual, tender  kiss.) "I thought you said there would be no more of that." "I did.  But I didn’t hear you complaining." "Didn’t give me the chance." "Tonight then, bye Danny" "Bye, CJ." (smiles, Danny starts to exit) "Oh wait!" (Danny holds, turns around.) "I'll come back later...even though I already know where you live." "You know where I live?  Oh, I forgot who I was talking with for a second." "Of course I know where you live, that's what the press does." "Stalker." Danny grins.  "Bye." (Danny exit.) 

  

CJ.  Alone.  Thinking of what she has just done.  ‘this could end up being  one of two things: a serious disaster, or a major development.  I know he  really likes me.  We all know I like him just as much even though I tend to  be one for subterfuge.  Down to business though.  What should I wear?  What  should I make, or order out?  No, no, show the side that only few have  scene: domestic CJ.  I can cook, Sam, Josh, Toby, and Leo all know I can.   Very well, if I don’t mind saying so.  Pasta?  Any chicken with it?  I guess  that’s the way.  I already have the stuff for it.   And I thought there  would be no use for that stupid new dvd player.  Thought wrong.  Will he  like it?   I hope so.  Danny’s so passive, I’m sure it won’t matter to him.   Right?’ 

  

CJ turned back into the professional and tarted her briefing checklist.   Pad, pen, glasses, notes.  She knew probably what the view of the President  was going to be on the activists, but to follow protocol, she scheduled five  minutes with the President.  CJ made her way through the West Wing to the  Outer Office of the Oval Office. "Good Morning, Mrs. Landingham." "Hello CJ, have a cookie?" "No, thanks though, I just had lunch." "The President will be with you in a minute, so you can take a seat if you  like." "It’s alright, I can stand a for a couple of minutes if need be." 

  

Mrs. Landingham’s phone buzzed, and she picked it up. "Yes sir, she’s right here."  She hung up. "CJ, The President will see you now." CJ rose.  "Thank you Mrs. Landingham."  CJ made her way into the office to  find the President moving from his desk to one of the couches. "Hello CJ." "Good morning Mr. President." "So you want my view on something for a briefing?" "Yes.  Sir, it’s about these Political Activists on Racial Discrimination.   They’re attacking your views and your so-called lackadaisical action on the  subject." "What a bunch of inconsiderate morons.  I’m going on vacation today, and  they have the nerve to start this crap now?  Are you say something about me  leaving today?" "I’m almost positive Mr. President.  I am trying to solve the problem by  getting your take on it now so I can put in early lid on to counter." "Well thank you for being so considerate." "Anytime, sir." "Down to business.  Racial discrimination is archaic and the entire idea of  discriminating people because of the color of their skin is a sign of  insecurity from the person who discriminates.  The reason they believe I am  so ‘lackadaisical’ is because we’ve had a run in with some terrorists, the  State of the Union, filling a seat on the US Supreme Court, Sex Education,  war against Nuclear bearing countries, and a hell of a lot more issues that  are screaming to be resolved.  This argument is as old as time, and at the  moment, racial discrimination is lower than it has been in a long time." "In a nutshell, it’s a sign of insecurity, it’s archaic.  We’ve been a  little busy around here.  It’s a very old argument, and racial  discrimination is slowly dissipating…and how dare the activists make their  statement when the President is going on Vacation." "That’s it." "Thank you Mr. President." "Anytime, CJ, anytime…just not this weekend.  Oh and CJ, Leo was telling me  about thing between you and Danny." CJ blushed and it was apparent she was caught off guard.  The leader of the  country was asking her about her personal life.  "A ‘thing’ , Sir?" "Yeah, a thing.  Nothing wrong with it, I just thought that everyone on  Staff should have some sort of life outside of their work and I think it’s  great." Crap.  "Well, uh…thanks, Mr. President." "Bye CJ." "Goodbye Mr. President, have a great time at the farm." She shut the door as the President chuckled.  Crap.  Now that’s something  you do everyday. "Something wrong CJ?" Mrs. Landingham. "Nothing, Mrs. Landingham, just the President and his usual amusing self." "Uh huh."  CJ walked out, she felt her cheeks: Red.  She found her way to  Leo’s office where Margaret and Leo were bickering over something Leo  wouldn’t do, as usual.  "Hello Leo, Margaret." "Hey CJ.  Leave Margaret." "Alright, sissy." "Stop it."  CJ gave him an incredulous look.  "Don’t even start, CJ." "I just got the President’s views on the activists to quote during the  briefing and I came in to ask for the OK on a full lid.  I’ve already to  been to Toby and gotten his stuff and his OK." "Yeah that’s fine.  Go ahead and set it for when the President leaves at 1." "Thanks." 

  

The day ravaged on.  The activists turned out to have some sissy arguments  that were to be easily toppled.  The Press Corps didn’t seem to impressed  with the activists either.  Their relief suppressed as they learned of the  early lid for the day.  It was very rare for an early weekend. 

  

Another staff meeting went by, and CJ soon started gathering her paperwork  for the weekend and a way to get Gail into her car without major spillage.   Workaholic CJ gathered her laptop, and stuffed her briefcase full of  paperwork.  She limited herself to only a hundred and fifty pages or so of  topics to topple over the weekend.  But they were to take the backseat in  the event that Danny and her were to get anywhere in their…’thing’ as the  President put it.  It would be interesting to find out what he did on his  spare time, what he wore in a relaxed state. 

  

CJ worked through another lunch so that a some more paperwork would be gone.    
  Chopper One was to arrive at 1pm.  So she made her way to the White House lawn to see off the President at about 1:25.  CJ’s assumption was right, of    
course.  The sweet smell from the freshly cut grass reminded CJ of when she  was a kid, playing in the Spring with her sisters.  Amongst the  photographers and reporters on the White House lawn was Danny nonchalantly  trying to look at CJ.  Their eyes eventually locked and Danny nodded and  smiled.  CJ, more of a conservative was lightly turned the corners of her  mouth into a smile to the think that everyone was staring at her and would  question her credibility down the road.  ‘Screw them.’  Her smile broadened  and the President making his way to the Chopper broke their attention.  The  whole ordeal sent a tingle down her spine.  It did it every single time;  this was one of the perks of being a West Wing workaholic.  CJ made her way  back inside, and walked back to her office to extract her essential weekend  work belongings and headed to her car. 

  

Well, CJ found the beauty of Spring on her way out of the White House.   Everything was in full bloom, beautiful shades in the grass, on the flowers,  in the trees.  The chirping of the birds, the amalgamation of smells that  make Spring what it is.  She sighed as she walked to her car, piddling  around so that CJ could live in it for a few more brief moments.  CJ took a  deep breath as she stopped at her car, for one last intake before the  internment into the atmosphere of a confined space.  Gail in her little fish  bowl had to be carefully strapped in because who knew when CJ would be back  at the office.  Could be in an hour, or the actual rest of the weekend.  The  cd changer hummed its tune as CJ turned the ignition to a start.  It was  Dave Matthews’ ‘Lover Lay Down’.  Music?  Should there be any music?  What  kind? 

  

Hold it.  Last time I checked this was CJ Gregg, hard nosed White House  Press Secretary.  Now it seems I’m a high school teenager with the first  date jitters.  Hell, it’s just dinner and a movie…with a guy that I really  like.  A guy that has serious potential, that’s all.  On with it.’ 

  

\--------- 

  

Danny was a filled with the usual sense of jitters, as well.  This is what  he had been dreaming of, ever since CJ stepped up to the press room podium,  this was it.  Just CJ and Danny, no restaurant, no White House, no West  Wing, ‘just the two of us.  Should I wear a suit?  Slacks and a tie?  Slacks  and a sweater?  Yeah, yeah, slacks and a sweater.  Maybe even add in the  suspenders to make her laugh.  That laugh, infectious, really.  I love that  throaty chortle.  Sidetracking Danny, get back on the ball.  Flowers, oh  yes, for her, flowers.  Not too much, like a dozen roses or an immaculate  bouquet.  Simple, clearly stated, beautiful.  Just like her.  Do I have it  bad, Danny?  I think we can safely say, we’re hooked.  And there is no way  anything or anyone is going to get in the way of this relationship.  Our  jobs, our commitments.  No way.’ 

  

  

* * *

  

  
7:10pm.  Danny stared at his apartment door.  ‘It’s time.’ He sighed.  With flowers in hand, he left his D.C. pad, and onto Hers.  In the car:  ‘I    
wonder what this place will be like.  Of course it will be absolutely  beautiful.  But what style?  How does CJ release her tension from the White  House?’  Danny now felt rather inadequate for CJ now.  He knew the political  CJ, but what of domesticated CJ?  Can she cook?  Can she decorate?  What  does she like?  An office in a Colonial style White House does not exactly  tell you everything about someone.  ‘But this will be a new realm.  Right?   A new thing to discuss.  Who wouldn’t want to hear this woman babble on  about nothing in particular?’ 

  

CJ’s apartment was in a district for its’ individuality in style between  owners.  It was 7:28 before Danny arrived.  Perfect timing, for he wanted to  be composed, a little relaxed, a little on edge.  ‘It’s nothing out of the  ordinary.  I’ve been on tons of dates, not enough to pride yourself on, but  enough to feel adequate.’  He parked, extracted himself and the flowers from  his sporty sedan, and buzzed CJ. 

  

"Danny?"  
"Hey." "See you in a sec." 

  

CJ was hopping about her apartment with a little spring in her step.  ‘Who  wouldn’t be that way?  A minute before he arrives.  The elevator always  takes a minute and forty-five seconds.’  With one last check of the  appearance at the hall mirror, CJ double checked everything.  Dinner,  tableware, silverware, Wine, DVD player, movie, lights, music.  CJ almost  killed herself with the state of indecision she had over her what to wear.   Slacks, skirt, shin length skirt, sweater, blouse, AHH.  Sweater and shin  length skirt.  Lavender, Grey.  Black mules.  It was different from what she  wore at work.  It kept her femininity but stated she could relax and be  someone else for a while.  RING.  ‘It’s time, and it’s Danny.’ 

  

CJ hesitated for a moment, so that she would not appear to be over-anxious  like she actually was.  She walked casually over, trying to be calm.   Stopped at the door, took in a deep breath, and opened the door into  tomorrow. "Hello Danny." "Hi CJ." "Come in," "These are for you." "For me? (takes flowers) They’re absolutely beautiful.  Thank you."  (kisses  Danny on the cheek.)  The dinning room is just here to the right, and I’ll  be there in a sec." She walked into the dinning room just in time with the  salad to see Danny chatting with Gail. "Are you two plotting to conspire against me?" "No, she’s just telling me about how you say I’m the most gorgeous man on  the planet." "And I’m Cindy Crawford." "Pretty darn close."  CJ exits back to the kitchen, with a big grin that was  well hidden from Danny…or so she thinks. Dinner was very amiable.  They chatted on about things that were far from  any work related topics. 

  

"CJ this is fantastic stuff."  
"A surprise?" "From the renaissance woman?  Nah." Laugh. "My mother was an expert chef; I paid attention.  It’s a release of sorts  from work.  Don’t get me wrong, I love doing what I do, but it’s taxing, ya  know?" "Yes, I do know." "So what is it that you do for a release from work?" "I take pottery classes." "Really?" "No, not since high school.  Messy stuff, that is.  I play the piano, sing,  and of course, keep track of the sports." "Of course.  I didn’t know you played.  Any good?  Oh wait, don’t answer;  it’s a stupid question because there’s not comfortable way to answer such a  question.  But...wait, this could be like all the times you ask me awkward  questions.  So yes, answer." Laugh. "I guess I’m pretty good.  Not a lot of people who play the piano can  sing along with it and vice versa." "Yeah.  So have you been playing since you were a kid?" "Since I was seven.  I really got into it and almost went to college on a  scholarship for it, but then I started doing the newspaper in high school  and that became my most voracious love." "Wow.  I wish I had learned how to play, or had a piano for that matter." "Don’t worry, next time, we’ll go to my place.  I have an old baby grand  that’s just dying to be played for you." Smile from CJ.  She rose from her  chair and picked up the plates to be put rinsed in the sink and put in the  dishwasher.  Danny also rose and started heading towards the living room. 

  

"I’ve been looking forward to watching this movie all day.  I haven’t seen  Woman of the Year.  And I haven’t seen what has been said their greatest  film together, Adam’s Rib, in a long time.  Love that Spencer Tracy.  And  Katharine Hepburn?  She has to be the greatest actress there ever lived." "I totally agree.  Kate is has so much class, yet so humane, and funny, yet  still serious.  She’s such a well rounded thespian.  Spence...well jeez.   He’s such an enigma.  So true in every performance.  Did you ever see  Inherit The Wind?" "The monkey trial one?  Yeah?" "His examination of the prosecuting attorney was phenomenal.  It was  overwhelming and gave so much to think about.  Not only the idea that he  presented in his prodding of the guy but his acting!" "Oh yeah.  I couldn’t get over that speech.  For like a week I could not  stop thinking about it, the power of his voice, the resonance, the  vitality." "Mmmhmm, but let’s gush after the movie.  Shall we?" "OK." "Would you like any coffee?  Or even better, popcorn?" "Whatever you’re having." "Bottled water and popcorn." "Alright.  Are we watching it on the DVD player?" "Yeah.  Could you get it the dvd out of the video cabinet to the right of  the TV?" "Sure." "Thanks."  They parted ways, grinning over the progress they had made.  CJ  found Danny even more charming and down to earth, but with defining  character.  She wondered what the seating arrangement was going to be over  watching the movie.  Would they sit together, sort of apart?  Move as the  movie goes on? 

  

Danny took another look around the apartment.  It really was what he  expected.  Elegant, homey, tasteful, practical, very organized and spotless.    
  This has CJ written all over it.  This date was going really well.  He’d learned a lot about CJ as a kid, her parents, what things she likes to do    
away from the office.  When she was reminiscing, Danny thought his heart was  just melting for her.  Even the ‘home’ CJ was desirable, just as ‘office’  CJ.  As a whole, he could not think of another woman who could compare with  CJ Gregg: mind, body, or soul.  The aroma of popcorn found its’ way into the  living room, and Danny soon snapped out of his reverie and found the DVD for  Woman Of The Year.  He prepared the player, and turned around to look at the  couch and chair.  ‘How was this going to play out?  Who knows.’ 

  

CJ walked in with a tray with two glasses, a bottle of Perrier, and a giant  bowl of popcorn.  She sat everything on the coffee table and seated her self  behind it on the couch.  Danny walked over with the controls to the TV and  DVD player and sat next to her.  The drinks were poured.  CJ asked Danny  whether he liked the lights on while watching a movie and of course, he was  indifferent to either.  The lights went out, save the ones in the kitchen.   Danny leaned back and put his feet up on the table, and CJ plopped the bowl  of popcorn in his lap. 

  

"Make yourself useful."  
"Anytime."  CJ laid back as well, they were close, not too close.  Adam’s  Rib was a delight, and a few parts were similar to situations the two had  shared together.  As the movie wound on, their proximity increased.  Now  Danny’s arm was around CJ’s shoulder and her head rested on his.  Soon the  end credit showed its’ face and the movie ended.  They didn’t move from  their places.  It was comfortable to them, a mutual state that both were not  willing to give up just yet.  The popcorn found its’ way to the other side  of Danny and now CJ and Danny’s hands were intertwined. 

  

"Tess reminded me of you a lot."  
"Why?" "Her never ending schedule and need to know what’s going on and telling  people about it." "Well Sam, he was so you.  You’re subtle stubbornness." "My subtle stubbornness." "Yeah, you would never admit defeat when I would never agree to go out with  you.  You made my resistance dwindle." "With my boyish charm." "MMMhmm." "Are you glad now that I didn’t give up?"  he turned to face her. CJ lifted her head to look in his eyes and smiled.  "Yeah, I am." "Good, because so am I.  I must admit I would waiver over the thought that  you might never would say ‘yes’.  But after Mandy was trying to flirt with  me and the look on your face, I knew that I could see the light at the end  of the tunnel.’ "I did not make a face."  She slightly pulled away, and let go of his hand. "Yeah you did.  ‘the other woman must die’ face." "There wasn’t a face, Danny." Danny pointed at her.  "But there was a kiss, which you initiated, and which  after, you walked into the door." "I was joking." "Yeah, prankster CJ strikes again." "And macho Danny lives on without his pride hurt." "Of course.   I rocked your boat, admit it." "I will not admit it." "Then give me a chance to prove that I can, even though I already have." "Fine.  Now?" "Now." "Here?" "Right here.  CJ Gregg, stand up." "Yes sir.  ( a mock salute.) I feel so lucky." "You should.  There is absolutely no other woman in the world I would do  this for." 

  

With that he starred at her, a few inches from her face, just smiling his  boyish smile.  CJ starred into his, questioning, trying to figure out what  was going on behind those twin pools.  Their hands were locked at Danny’s  sides.  Danny ended his smile and tried to look beyond CJ’s eyes, into her  heart and soul, to see what she was feeling.  He released her arms and slid  his hands slowly along her frame to rest gently on her waist.  CJ’s heart  was racing.  His right hand did not stop there, it left her to return and  rest on CJ’s face.  Danny’s fingers played with her hair, and glided over  her silky skin.  Involuntarily, CJ moved her head to touch the palm of his  hand with her lips.   All Danny could do was sigh and close his eyes.  His  heart was pounding.  No one had control here, anymore.  It was orchestrated  through souls.  They both moved in, hesitating, staring at one another’s  eyes one last time, then lips.  Softly, gently their lips played upon, heads  switching their tilts.  The fervency grew, moans escaped mouths, proximity  neared, hands went all around; his on her back, hers in his hair and  shoulders.  At this moment, it was all they could do to stay living and yet  go so near to the brink of insanity.  And then their kisses were broken.   Head rested on head.  Eyes closed lightly to relive what transpired.  This  was definitely another beginning for them. 

  

"Well?" Danny breathed.  
"Hmmmm," was the only agreeable utterance she could manage at the moment.   This guy really knew how to take her. "Uh huh." Danny agreed.  Their eyes opened simultaneously and they warmed in  each other’s presence.  A light smile played over their faces.  Danny found  CJ’s hand, and like a gentleman, he caressed his lips over the top.  "Care  to dance?" "I’d love to."  It was like a fairytale to CJ.  No one was ever able to do  this.  They thought her has domineering, so much, that CJ had to make all  the moves and came out looking overly aggressive.  But not now, it was  mutual.  Their embrace ceased as they walked to her CD cabinet.  Danny  scrutinized everyone of them. "Well, if I can get over the excruciatingly perfect organization, I might be  able to find something." CJ grinned.  "Force of habit."  They both looked over her selection; a broad  taste she had, from jazz to classic rock, classical to big band, and of  course her favorite soundtracks.  Danny stopped his observing, and carefully  pulled out Diane Reeve’s Jazz album, "Bridges". "I’ve heard ‘River’ and ‘Make Someone Happy’ from this CD.  They’re  wonderful pieces." "Yeah, I love those songs, along with the rest of the CD.  The words are  simplistic, poetic, and with the music, beautiful."  Danny nodded in  agreement.  He popped open the CD while CJ turned on the CD player; he  inserted it, and track number 11 (‘Make Someone Happy’-the longest of the  two songs and the most romantic) was selected.  They closed the space  between them, and Danny slid his hand around her and held out the other.   The music began to flood through the speakers, and the began to dance.  A  slightly firm hold they put upon one another, and it was found that they  both could dance very well. "Cotillion?" Danny asked. "Yeah.  You?" "Of course."  They both chuckled.  But the mood soon returned to intimate  and the music took center stage.  They moved in closer, as CJ leaned her  head on Danny’s shoulder, and he nestled his head into her hair.  CJ and  Danny hung on each other, as if they stopped, they would fall.  Danny was  overflowing with emotion, his face winced as his dreams came true.  CJ  sighed and smiled.  She couldn’t think of anything else in the world she  would like to be doing than dancing with this man at this moment.  CJ kissed  his shoulder, and Danny put his head in more. 

 

* * *

the end...for the moment.  FEEDBACK ASAP!

  

****


End file.
